


[Podfic] Nest

by PhagePods (justaphage)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Nesting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: In which Aziraphale has an idea about what's going on, if not the full picture, and he gamely does his best to Deal With Everything, like how incredibly strange Crowley is being.





	[Podfic] Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831303) by [AnnetheCatDetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective). 



> Thanks to AnnetheCatDetective for the blanket permission, it was a pleasure to record. Apologies, I am American and I promise you it would be worse if I attempted a British Accent.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149968881@N05/48334077736/in/dateposted-public/)  


Streaming:  


Download: [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/goodomensnestwithmusic)

**Author's Note:**

> Cover photo CC with attribution from [LovePik.com](https://lovepik.com/image-28046/nest-feathers.html)
> 
> Music is Strawberry Blond by Mitski


End file.
